The Hallmark Channel's 'Chesapeake Shores' -- Mick & Megan O'Brien
by Annette Zoaps
Summary: Hallmark Channel's "Chesapeake Shores" is full of interesting characters created by novelist Sherryl Woods – especially Mick and Megan O'Brien. Megan walked out on Mick and their five children. Years later, he invites her to return in the hope that they all might begin to heal. A new friendship and trust are being rebuilt –- but maybe friendship and trust are only the beginning!
1. Chapter 1

.

 **The Hallmark Channel's 'Chesapeake Shores'**

Mick & Megan O'Brien

By Annette Zoaps

.

 **Chapter 1**

 **'** **Lovers Parted'**

"Grandpa, come dance with us!"

Caitlyn and Carrie spy Mick across the Art Walk Festival's dance floor and drop their grandmother's hands to run to him.

As Megan joins them, she and Mick exchange an awkward glance and smile for the girls.

"There are four of us," Megan points out. "We could square dance."

"What's a square dance?" The girls make a face.

Instead, the youngsters instruct Mick and Megan to join hands and hold them aloft to make an archway. They circle Megan in one pass-through and Mick in the next, repeating the pattern to everyone's laughter.

But the game is over as soon as it begins, as the girls squeal in unison, "Trace is here!" and dash to the stage.

Mick and Megan are left holding each other's hands.

As the Trace Riley Band sets up to perform, and his youngest groupies clap from the front row, a DJ continues to play recorded music in the interlude before the headliners begin.

"So we come in second place to Trace!" Mick laughs, turning to his ex-wife. "Um, would you like to finish this dance?" he asks formally.

Megan pauses a moment before stepping into his waiting arms.

Stilted silence passes before Mick recalls, "Remember when we took that ballroom dance class?"

Megan nods. "It was fun."

"Fun while it lasted, you mean," Mick says sadly.

"I didn't say that," Megan says.

"You're thinking it."

"Mick, don't do that." She shakes her head.

"Oh, I don't blame you," he says. "I blame me."

"It _was_ fun," Megan repeats. "That's the way I choose to remember it."

"A good way to look at it, I guess," he says. "You're right, it was fun. Period."

She gives him a doubtful look.

"You know, there's a new dance studio opening up in one of my properties, and I signed up for some classes."

"Good for you," she says, forcing a friendly, cheerful tone. "It's a great way to meet some interesting people."

"I'm not hoping to _meet_ anyone," he says. "You're going with me."

She can't control a burst of laughter. "I'm not signing up for — that!"

Mick looks perturbed.

"Sorry for laughing in your face," she says, stifling a grin. "But I know what you're trying to do."

"Oh, you do?"

"The same thing you were doing when you invited the kids — and me — back to Chesapeake last year. It's a heroic attempt, Mick …"

He smiles at the word "heroic."

"… But we can't fix the past by recreating it and hoping for, or _forcing,_ a different outcome."

"Don't go looking for some deep meaning in this," he says. "I just want to have a little fun. I remember it was fun dancing with you, so why not?"

"You know we'll have to invest more than one night a week. We have to practice, too."

"I don't have a problem with that."

"It's a commitment, and I know how busy you are." She looks at him sympathetically with no accusation.

"You're busy, too," he reminds her. "I know how much work you put into this festival. You did an amazing job, and I couldn't be more proud of you."

"Thank you." She glances away, as the awkwardness returns for a moment. "I can't believe I did it, and that I even had time to work on a few art pieces of my own."

"I saw them. They're really nice," he says, sincerely. "All six of them."

"There are only four," she corrects him.

"Well, four signed and two unsigned."

She gives him a sideways look. "Who told you?"

"No one. I saw your paintings, and then I was curious about the anonymous pieces and noticed a few similarities that told me you were the artist."

"And they even got some bids," she says proudly. "Oh no," she moans in response to the guilty look on his face. "You are the bidder, aren't you."

He doesn't admit anything, but his expression tells her all she needs to know.

"What are you going to do with two new paintings? Your house is perfectly furnished. I can't imagine where you would put them."

"When I looked at them, I had an idea," he says. "I thought I would put one in our, in my, bedroom, and ask you if you wanted to hang the other at your house. You know, a matched pair, separated, but still connected. We'll always be connected, Megan, because of our children."

"That's a nice idea," she says, feeling her eyes grow damp. "I don't suppose you noticed the title of the paintings?"

"Yes, but I don't speak French."

"The translation is, 'Lovers Parted.'"

"Huh! You know, I sensed something like that. They kind of gripped me right here." He touches his chest with the hand that holds hers. "Are they about you and me — or maybe someone else?"

"Someone else? Seriously?" She shakes her head. "There's no one else, and I wasn't thinking about us when I painted them, at least not consciously. They make me happy, hopeful. Not sad."

"I guess that's a good sign."

. . .

"They've been dancing a long time." Jess nudges Kevin as the siblings sit at a picnic table near the dance area. "What can they even have to talk about?"

"As near as I can tell by lip-reading, Dad just asked Mom to take a dancing class with him."

"Since when do they dance?" Jess exclaims.

"They used to," Kevin reminds her. "Now they're talking about her paintings. I think Dad bought one, or something."

"What does he think he's doing, letting Mom back into his life. She's only going to break his heart again."

"You don't know that," Kevin admonishes. "Why don't you give her half a chance?"

"Never. And you shouldn't, either."

. . .

"Do you have your phone on you?" Mick asks.

She slips it out of a small pocket in her summer-print dress.

He opens his calendar app and she does the same.

"The class starts here."

He watches as she enters the information on the appropriate date.

"And the recital is here."

"A recital? You really are a glutton for punishment! Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Piece of cake!" He smiles.

"I'm not signing up to go on stage and be embarrassed," she admonishes. "So we're going to have be serious and practice."

"Every night," he promises.

She laughs. "Well, no need to go overboard. A few nights a week will do."

"And think about this," he says. "If you should want to back out before the first class, remember it's for the arts, Ms. Arts Liaison Coordinator."

"To the arts," she agrees, clicking her phone against his in a salute.

.

 **See Chapter Two**

.

 _If you love Mick and Megan as much as I do, be sure to check out my other stories:_

 _NEW! Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, The Whiskers of Machu Picchu, 2 chapters_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Come Let Me Love You_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Fear of Flying, 3 chapters_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, The One That I Want_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Where the Wind Blows_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Once a Promise_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Mother of the Bride, 2 chapters_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Love Song_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, First Kiss_

 _The Hallmark Channel's 'Chesapeake Shores' — Mick & Megan O'Brien, 9 chapters_

 _Chesapeake Shores — Megan at the Met — Mick and Megan O'Brien, 6 chapters_

 _._

 _I want to take a moment to thank everyone who has been reading and making positive comments about my stories!_

 _I appreciate it more than you know!_

 _Annette Zoaps_

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **'** **Tea and Promises'**

After weeks of dance classes and at-home practices sessions, Megan awakens to the sound of tapping. Mick waves through the etched-glass window panel next to her front door.

She hurries to greet him.

"I'm sorry I got here so late," he apologizes. "It's almost 11."

"It's all right." She yawns. "I was waiting for you." She gestures to the couch where she'd dozed off.

"And I woke you. I'm really sorry."

She brushes off his concern. "You look tired. How about some tea?"

"Sounds perfect." He picks up and folds the wooly blanket she was using and takes a seat on the couch.

"Bad day?" she asks, filling a kettle and moving the tea tray from the side counter to the front. Except for setting the water to boil, everything has been prepared ahead of time.

"Yeah. No. Not great, let's say."

"Mick, you could have called if you wanted to go straight home. It's okay; I wouldn't hold it against you. It's way too late to try to practice our dance steps." She smiles. "But it's good to see you."

She warms the porcelain teapot with a bit of boiling water and then fills it with more water and tea to steep.

The tray is set with a mug for Mick and a bone china cup and saucer for her, along with spoons, honey, lemon wedges and a sugar bowl. He grins when she places it on the coffee table.

"This is becoming a regular thing, huh? Dancing and tea, in no particular order."

She laughs. "Let me know when you want to change the routine."

"I like routine."

He glances away, and Megan has the feeling he doesn't want her to read his thoughts.

After adding honey and lemon for her, and honey, lemon and a big spoonful of sugar for him, they carefully sip the hot beverages.

"Do you want to talk about your day?" she asks.

"Uh, sure. It's boring business stuff. We usually don't have so many contracts that need renewing all at once. And when everyone wants to change the terms at the last minute, well, it kept my lawyer busy all day. Then I had to approve and sign the things, and I'm not happy about some of the changes."

She listens attentively.

"Thanks for asking." He nods.

"Thank you for sharing."

They glance away again, and Megan knows they're both remembering the Mick who never used to talk about the details of his workday – good or bad.

"So, how was your day?" Mick counters, studying her expression. "It had to be better than mine!"

"I had contract negotiations, same as you," she says with a frustrated tone. "About the upcoming art installations."

"Not you, too?" he laughs. "Shakespeare was right: 'Let's kill all the lawyers.'"

She smiles. "They say Shakespeare was actually saying the opposite. But today, I agree with you. Except we'll spare our son," she teases.

"Of course!"

As they drink their tea in companionable silence, Megan notices that Mick is flexing his shoulders.

"Is your back bothering you again?"

"Yeah. You know where I get tense."

She sets down her cup and saucer and plucks the mug out of his hands.

"Sit up and turn around," she commands.

"You don't have to …" he begins.

"Hush," she says, putting her hands to work kneading the muscles in his upper back. "Wow, you're tight clear up into your neck. Undo a couple of your buttons for me."

He obeys, and she opens his collar wide, pressing her thumbs into the knot at the base of his neck. When she feels him begin to relax, she continues slowly massaging his upper back, shoulders and mid-back.

He exhales deeply and moves to face her, tugging on the front of his shirt to seat the collar close against his neck.

He doesn't button it, and Megan's eyes are drawn to his exposed chest. Memories of the warmth of his skin and the strength of his embrace threaten her composure.

"Your turn," he says.

"My …?"

He twirls his finger for her to spin around so he can return the favor.

"Mick …"

"You had a rough day, too."

"Mmm hmm," she agrees, concerned that the rhythm of his touch and her softly streaming music may lull her back to sleep.

"You really like love songs, don't you," he says of the selections.

"Aren't most songs love songs?"

"I suppose. But you like them because you're a romantic."

She turns her head and shoots him a look.

"Don't get me wrong, I like romantics."

"Says the non-romantic," she laughs. "Oh, that feels good."

"Romantics have excellent qualities," he continues, focusing on a tight spot between her shoulders. "They're hopeful, positive people, always looking for the best. They love deeply, and it takes a lot to dash their dreams. Unfortunately, we 'practicals' run around like bulls in a china shop, dashing dreams as part of a day's work."

"You practicals aren't all bad." She looks over her shoulder, and into his eyes.

"Turn around," he admonishes softly, gently guiding her and avoiding her gaze. "You'll feel a draft for a minute," he warns.

He carefully slides her dress zipper down a few inches so he can follow her example and massage the base of her neck.

She tries to relax, but his familiar touch is making her all too aware of him.

"Trust me, I know my faults," he continues. "Practicals are about the conquest. We fall in love hard, and when we make a match, our sole focus is providing for our loved ones – safety, shelter, necessities, luxuries, even. Our time is a commodity, and we spend it hunting down and gathering everything our families need, or what we _think_ they need."

She turns and directs a sympathetic look at him, and he awkwardly zips her up.

"Our tea's getting cold," he redirects the conversation.

She refreshes their cups from the warm pot, adding lemons and their preferred sweeteners.

"Tell me more about the kind of man you are." She leans back against the couch cushions, cup in hand, waiting for him to continue.

"Well, uh, practicals can oblivious, as you know. Requests, warnings, threats – a two-by-four to the back of the head – nothing can sway us from a course we're convinced is right. And when we turn out to be wrong, we may find that everything we loved has disappeared."

She sighs. "That is one sad bedtime story."

"No kidding! Even sadder is that it's our story."

"And our kids paid for our mistakes," she says with regret. "By the way, what do they have to say about you coming here every night?"

"Four of them have no opinion."

"And what does our beautiful youngest daughter say?" She sets down her cup, leaning toward him in anticipation.

"Darlin', you don't want to know. I'm sorry I said anything." Mick places his mug on the table, his expression serious.

"That bad? Now you have to tell me. Because if she's said it to you, she'll say it to me soon enough. At least give me a heads-up."

"Okay. I'm sorry, it's gonna hurt." He takes his ex-wife's hand. "She says that I'm still in love with you, and that you're a spider luring me into your web."

Megan gasps.

"She didn't mean it. You know how Jess is; everything's over-dramatic. Besides, she's half right."

"You think I'm a …!"

"No, the other thing," he confesses, holding her hand tightly.

"Nooo, you don't," she whispers, but she can't mask the look of affection in her eyes, or miss the same look in his. "All these love songs and the lack of sleep are messing with your emotions."

"Oh! That explains it," he teases. "But that would make me a romantic, and we know I'm not one of those."

"So, Mr. Practical, what makes you think you're – what Jess said?" She bites her lip, awaiting his answer.

"I figured I might be when I'd come over to practice our dancing, and you made every terrible day better, and every good day became, well, perfect – all because I was with you. And through the day until I got here each night, I looked forward to holding you, uh, you know, when we danced. And the tea. You make a mean cup of tea." He winks.

After a few seconds of stunned silence, she says, "I almost believe you. I mean, I believe you think you might be."

"That's not quite the response I expected," he says with a little irritation.

"You're a charmer, Mick O'Brien," she whispers, touching his cheek. "Every time I look into your eyes, I'm convinced I never stopped loving you. But we have a lot more to lose if we get it wrong this time."

"Our kids are all grown up," he reasons.

"And some of them are just beginning to trust us. I don't know if we can risk it."

"Now who's being practical?" He runs a finger slowly down her cheek. "Well, it's almost midnight. If you won't tell me you love me, how about a goodnight kiss before I go?"

She smiles. "Any man who'd come over and dance with me every night – _for a month_ – would have gotten a kiss by now. So why not?"

They stand, and she suddenly recognizes the opening notes of a familiar song.

"I know it's late, but dance with me first," she says, as The Beatles' "In My Life" begins to play.

She turns up the volume with a remote control sitting on the arm of the couch.

"I love this song." She moves her arms around his neck in a slow-dance position. "It makes me think about you. How I feel about you."

"I hope that's a good thing," he says, his large hands sliding intimately around her waist. "I know the song, but I don't remember the words."

"Listen."

 _…_ _There is no one compares with you._

His eyes widen, and he starts to smile.

 _…_ _In my life, I love you more._

"So you won't say the words."

"No," she says.

"But you'll kiss me?"

"Yes."

"That's good enough!"

His lips meet hers tentatively at first, then firmly, as she instantly responds.

Breathless, she whispers, "There's still a spark."

"More like an atomic bomb," he says, his breath warm and tantalizing against her neck.

"That could be dangerous." She closes her eyes and delights in his familiar yet exciting presence, and the way he remembers what she wants. What she needs.

"Oh, it is." He kisses her again. "But O'Briens never run from danger."

"And if we do, we regret it the rest of our lives," she says with a catch in her throat. "I have so many regrets, Mick."

"Our lives aren't over. My mission is to make every day our best ever, from now on. That's why I've been here every day since the Art Walk."

"Your 'mission?' I want that in writing!"

"I'd give you a contract, but we just killed all the lawyers."

They laugh.

"Mick, I …"

"Shhh." He stops her with a kiss. "I know you do."

.

See Chapter Three

.

 _If you love Mick and Megan as much as I do, be sure to check out my other stories:_

 _NEW Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Fear of Flying_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, The One That I Want_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Where the Wind Blows_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Once a Promise_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Mother of the Bride, 2 chapters_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Love Song_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, First Kiss_

 _The Hallmark Channel's 'Chesapeake Shores' — Mick & Megan O'Brien, 9 chapters_

 _Chesapeake Shores — Megan at the Met — Mick and Megan O'Brien, 6 chapters_

 _Thank you for reading, and please consider writing a review of this story!_

 _Annette Zoaps_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **'** **Dances, Ducks and Darling Daughters'**

Two O'Briens wait in the wings with three other couples representing Rose's House of Dance. More than a dozen O'Briens and their friends are in the audience, waiting for the performance to begin.

"Are you ready?" Mick asks, giving Megan a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I think so, but I'm a little nervous because I can see Jess glaring at us."

"Oh."

Mick straightens up and keeps his lips to himself. His fingertips, though, gently stroke her exposed shoulders, sending a shiver of delight through her.

Megan's ball gown is an ethereal blue, luminous under the bright lights. The color-transforming effect is repeated in the other women's gowns of lavender, rose and green. Mick and the men are dressed identically in black ties and tails.

"Here we go," he whispers.

As the music begins, the four couples step gracefully onto the stage together. Their movements are finely rehearsed, and they are all in perfect synchronization.

The dance is choreographed to showcase the group as a whole, and then highlight each couple in a 30-second sequence, as the others move to the sides and dance in slow circles out of the spotlight.

Mick and Megan are second to perform, taking center stage as applause for the first couple dies down.

She is relieved that her muscle memory has taken over and happy to find that most of her nervous energy is focused on the music, and on the man she loves.

Mick is a little flatfooted, but he moves gracefully for his tall frame. The hours of practice show. He is an attentive partner, supporting her in the dips and modest lifts, and gazing into her eyes with a devotion that's impossible to miss – even from five rows away.

She finds his expression both thrilling and a little unnerving, and is concerned that this man of grand gestures might take the opportunity to offer her a public marriage proposal. But knowing how their daughter feels, Megan is fairly certain he will restrain himself.

Their dance ends, the applause is a little more raucous, as Connor and Kevin whistle their approval. Jess claps half-heartedly.

Reunited with their family, Mick and Megan accept accolades from their loved ones, as Carrie and Caitlyn extract a promise from their mother that they can join the children's dance program soon.

"You did great!" Connor says. "But I have to say I expected a little more after all the hours you put in."

He winks and turns to Danielle.

"Maybe we should sign up for the next session!"

Days later at the O'Brien home

"I have your jacket, sweetheart."

"Do you have the duck food?"

"Right here." He pats his coat pocket.

Jess pouts as the front door closes and her parents take a short stroll to the shoreline.

"I hoped this thing with them would be over after their stupid recital."

"Did ya now," Gran soothes.

"At least he didn't propose after that icky, romantic dance. It made me sick, worrying about it."

"And what if he had?" Nell puts away the plates as Jess dries them.

"If he had, we'd be reliving the worst years of our lives all over again. I don't think I can stand it!"

"You know what the good Lord says about giving us strength sufficient for our trials. I think he can give you the strength to put up with your parents' affection for one another."

"Sorry, but I feel a shiver of doom every time I see them together. And what is it with the ducks? You know that's an excuse so they can make out behind the trees before they come inside."

"I'm sorry, dear. I wish you could share their joy."

She holds up a hand. "Nope! Not gonna happen, Gran!"

At the shore

Mick watches Megan's pleasure at the antics of the little flock that has learned to expect them every evening since the dance class ended.

"Have you always loved these goofy characters?" he asks, tossing out some seeds and grain for their eager friends.

"Um-hmm. They're cute, and they all have their own personalities."

"Did you come and see them often when we were married?"

"Well, yes. I liked the solitude, and they cheered me up. I'd get the older kids settled with their homework and make Jess a snack, and then I'd pay them a visit – and just spend time thinking about things."

"They listened to you complain about me, I suppose?"

"Sure." She chuckles. "They kept my confidences. But when I tell them about you now, well, I'm not complaining."

She takes his hand.

"So, you like ducks," he says. "Huh! I'm ashamed I never knew this about you."

"You know it now." She gives him a lingering kiss, slipping her arm around his waist. "By now, you know everything about me."

"Not quite everything," he says. "I don't know when you're finally going to say yes to my proposal."

"I won't say yes until our kids can accept us being together. Every last one of them."

He sighs. "We could be in an old folks' home by then."

Home and hearth

By mid-winter, the days are short and the ducks are long gone, so Mick's home office becomes the couple's evening meeting place. They go over unfinished business from their respective jobs, and spend time in conversation and close companionship.

The door is always open, and their children and grandchildren filter in from time to time – with the exception of one child. Jess knows that her parents' occasional PDAs – public displays of affection – will be confined to this room, and she avoids it like the plague.

 _I don't care if they think they're being "sensitive" to my feelings by staying in there all the time. If they really want to make me happy, then they need to get over each other._

"Jess." Abby interrupts her sister's thoughts as she walks into the kitchen.

"What!" Jess snaps, startled.

"You really need to get a handle on your hostility toward Mom and Dad," the eldest O'Brien sibling advises. "It's not healthy. And, honestly, it's so over the top that it can't be good for your and David's relationship."

"Just because you and Trace got engaged on his last break from the tour doesn't mean you know everything about relationships." Jess' eyes drop to Abby's ring. "It's really gorgeous, by the way. I'm sooo jealous."

Abby embraces her sister and strokes her hair.

"It'll happen for you, too, sweetie. I truly believe that."

"Abby, do you really think my _bad attitude_ …" She rolls her eyes. "… is keeping David from making a commitment to me?"

"Well, it does make you appear kind of unpredictable. I think when a man is ready to propose, he should feel pretty certain that he's going to get a 'yes' for an answer. Sometimes David seems a little wary about how you're going to react from one day to the next, and your reactions usually have to do with some issue between you and Mom and Dad."

"Sorry to interrupt," Megan says softly, tentatively stepping into the kitchen. "I'm going to make up a tea tray." She glances toward the upstairs office. "I can make enough for everyone, if you'd like."

"Mom …" Abby begins, before being stopped by her sister.

"We'll make some and bring it up," Jess offers, as her mother stifles a gasp of surprise. "Be right there."

"Thank you," Megan whispers, offering a guarded smile.

"Good start!" Abby says with a grin after their mother is out of earshot. "I'm proud of you, sis."

Upstairs

"I think I just witnessed a miracle," Megan tells Mick.

"Well, Ma's been praying." He smiles.

"I've been, too," she admits.

"Well, if we're making confessions," he says. "So have I."

.

See Chapter Four

.

 _If you love Mick and Megan as much as I do, be sure to check out my other stories:_

 _NEW Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Fear of Flying_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, The One That I Want_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Where the Wind Blows_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Once a Promise_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Mother of the Bride, 2 chapters_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Love Song_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, First Kiss_

 _The Hallmark Channel's 'Chesapeake Shores' — Mick & Megan O'Brien, 9 chapters_

 _Chesapeake Shores — Megan at the Met — Mick and Megan O'Brien, 6 chapters_

 _Thank you for reading, and please consider writing a review of this story!_

 _Annette Zoaps_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **'** **Christmas Dreams Come True'**

Christmas morning, the clan gathers to open presents, starting with the youngest members of the family. An odd, bench-shaped object draws curious looks, but the item is well hidden beneath a Christmas bed sheet, topped with a bow.

David and Jess spend a lot of time in the kitchen, keeping a culinary eye on the savory dishes in Nell's oven so she can enjoy the family gathering. They peek into the living room at respectable intervals to lend their approval to the myriad gifts piling up.

Jess tells herself that she's helping her grandmother and not hiding out, but she feels a pang of guilt that she can't share in her family's happiness.

All the O'Brien siblings and their significant others are present, including Bree, who is spending Christmas in England with Simon but is watching the festivities via Abby's phone.

David and Jess had opened their presents right after Carrie and Caitlyn took their turns, and the youngest O'Brien was a little miffed that there wasn't anything shiny, sparkly and ring-finger-sized in any of her packages.

"What do you suppose is under the sheet," David wonders. "It's a bench, of course, but whose gift is it?"

"Since no one has opened it yet, I'm guessing it's a new seat for Gran's garden."

"It's Mom's turn," Mick calls out. "Megan, you're up!"

Jess dashes into the living room, fearful that her dad will finally issue the marriage proposal that she knows has been waiting in the wings, and guilt-ridden that she's still not happy with the idea of them together.

She tries to quiet her mind, but she can't stop the thought: _If they get married before I do, I swear I'll run away!_

She watches her father give her mother a little package and is relieved to see that it's not small enough to be a ring box.

 _Good. It's probably a watch or a bracelet._ She sighs.

"Silver duck ornaments!" Megan exclaims. "Two of them, both marked with an 'M.' They're adorable, Mick!" She squeezes his hand cautiously, and it's clear she's aware that Jess is watching.

"Two, like the paintings. You'll have a special ornament on our tree, and one for your tree at home."

"They're not identical," she notes.

He chuckles. "The Mick duck can go home with you, and the Megan duck will stay with me." He kisses her hand. "Ma crocheted the little scarves they're wearing."

"Thank you, Nell!"

"My pleasure, darlin'."

Jess suddenly becomes aware that she's been holding her breath, and exhales slowly.

"Oh, there's one more thing under the tree for you. Well, it doesn't exactly fit _under_ the tree. Boys?"

On cue, Kevin and Connor unveil the mystery object.

"It's for you, sweetheart." Mick stands and draws Megan to her feet.

"A bench! It's beautiful! The ironwork is exquisite, and I love the grain of the wood."

"Come closer and look at the details."

He leads her to the seat's side panels, first one and then the other, and she breaks down crying. Two grownup ducks make up the armrests, with three ducklings carved into the right panel, and two in the left.

"An official O'Brien family duck bench!" Mick announces. "I'll set it out in the spring in our usual duck-watching spot."

Overwhelmed, Megan buries her face in his chest.

"Dad's been working on this for months," Kevin explains.

Mick sits on the bench and guides a tearful Megan to her place beside him.

"You made this?" she asks.

"Most of it," he affirms. "You know I've got a team of woodworking artists at the shop."

She nods.

"They did the heavy carving, and I …"

"Dad spent hours sanding, staining and finishing it," Connor interjects. "Cool, huh! We're ducks!"

He starts flapping his elbows and quacking, and his nieces quickly join him, prancing around the living room.

Megan lays her hand on Mick's chest with great tenderness, as he holds her close and kisses her forehead, a tear stealing down his cheek.

Seeing her father weep and the looks of sympathy on her brothers' and sisters' faces finally causes the hardness in Jess' heart to break.

She takes a deep breath and says loudly, "Good grief! Would you two get a room? Or just get married, for Pete's sake!"

Startled by her outburst, Mick and Megan stare at their youngest and register surprise that she's smiling.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Mick slips to one knee and says, "Megan O'Brien, will you …"

"Wait," Megan stops him with her finger to his lips. "I have to _know_ that no one objects."

She slowly scans each face in the room, both family members and their romantic partners, and finds only smiles of approval and expressions of joy in return.

Jess' is the last face she seeks out – and she's still grinning.

"Go for it." She nods.

"Yes!" Meg blurts out.

Mick stands, pulling her to her feet and into his arms, kissing her soundly.

Laughing, Jess, Caitlyn and Carrie pretend to hide their eyes at the romantic display.

Mick pulls something small from his pocket. "Can't forget the most important part of a proposal!"

Tears fall again, as he puts a ring on the finger of his betrothed and kisses her hand.

The act is a symbol that the engagement is official, and the room breaks out in cheers and applause.

[Same scene, Abby's point of view]

Bree shrieks through the phone. "Abby, did I just see what I think I saw?"

"Yes! They did it!"

Simon hears the commotion and appears behind Bree on the video screen.

"Are they excited for us?"

"Shhh! I didn't tell them yet. Mom and Dad just got engaged, and I don't want to spoil their moment."

Abby quickly lowers the volume on her phone but continues listening.

"Check it out, Jess," David guides her to the bench. "Don't you think this would be great for the B and B? With eagles instead of ducks, of course."

"A few of these out on the viewpoint deck would be amazing! Dad, will you put us in touch with your crew?"

"Absolutely, sweetheart," he says. He beams at her, and he and Megan share a look of satisfaction.

"There's something about this bench." David takes a seat.

"What? It seems sturdy enough," Jess sits beside him and gives it a rocking motion to see if it feels secure.

"I don't know, I think it's misnamed." He drops to one knee. "Maybe it's an engagement bench and not a duck bench."

Jess squeals.

"Jess O'Brien, will you marry me?"

"Oh my gosh, yes!"

The room erupts in excitement, and Bree screams from Abby's phone.

Only Abby can hear Simon say to Bree, "Everyone's getting engaged, darling. We should tell them."

"Not on your life! You're proposing to me on that bench as soon as we get home!"

"Ah! As you wish, my sweet." His lips brush her cheek.

Bree sighs. "You can 'Princess Bride' me any time, you adorable man!"

.

See Chapter Five

.

 _If you love Mick and Megan as much as I do, be sure to check out my other stories:_

 _NEW Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Fear of Flying_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, The One That I Want_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Where the Wind Blows_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Once a Promise_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Mother of the Bride, 2 chapters_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Love Song_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, First Kiss_

 _The Hallmark Channel's 'Chesapeake Shores' — Mick & Megan O'Brien, 9 chapters_

 _Chesapeake Shores — Megan at the Met — Mick and Megan O'Brien, 6 chapters_

 _Thank you for reading, and please consider writing a review of this story!_

 _Annette Zoaps_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **'** **Plans Around the Dinner Table'**

"Abby. Jess. Mom and Dad. Three weddings to plan for!" Connor shakes his head as though he's overwhelmed. "I'm gonna need a raise to afford all these wedding presents!"

Everyone laughs.

"Abby and Trace's wedding is set for late spring." Nell beams at her eldest granddaughter. "Mick, have you and Megan talked about when you want to get married?"

"Is tomorrow too soon?" Mick chuckles.

Megan playfully swats his shoulder. "Bree and Simon aren't home yet! All of our children have to be here." She gazes fondly at four of their five offspring gathered around the Christmas dinner table. "And Trace." She smiles at her firstborn.

"After their big New Year's performance in Dallas, Trace's band will take a break for most of January," Abby reminds them.

"And what's Bree's return date?" Mick asks, no longer joking about wanting a quick wedding.

Megan laughs. "Nell, to answer your question, it looks like we'll be getting married within a week or two."

"Will a hurried wedding suit ya, Megan? Or will you want to take a little more time in the planning?" Nell's focus is squarely on Megan. "Don't be letting my son bully you." She softens her words with a smile.

"Ma!" Mick protests, looking to Megan for backup.

"If Bree, Simon and Trace were here, I _would_ marry you tomorrow," Megan whispers, lovingly clasping his hand. The smile they share leaves no question about her sincerity. "I work for a branch of the city, so we can arrange a courthouse wedding just as soon as they return."

"That's not very romantic." Carrie wrinkles her nose.

Megan smiles at her granddaughter. "The important thing is not how fancy the wedding is, sweetheart. It's how much the bride and groom love each other. Your grandpa and I had a beautiful wedding the first time around, and it was the happiest day of my life. I have a feeling that this wedding, even in a courthouse, will be even happier, because I'll be marrying the man I love with all my heart, and because all of you will be there to share it with us."

"And you'll ask Pastor Wade to bless the union and make it official?" Nell asks.

"Of course," Megan agrees, and Mick nods. "We'll call him tomorrow."

"How about after dinner we pull out the old wedding album and show you girls what Grandpa and Mimi looked like at our first wedding?" Mick suggests. "I have to warn you, you're gonna be blinded by your grandmother's beauty! And she's even more beautiful today." He sighs.

The way he gazes into her eyes stirs Megan's heart and gives her no doubt that he means every word he says.

"I've seen those pictures!" Connor guffaws. "Dad's hair was even more baboon-like back then, if you can believe it!"

" _You're_ talking about your _father's_ hair?" Danielle deadpans.

"Ouch!" He takes her hand, and they share an affectionate smile.

Megan turns to their youngest.

"We're not the most recently engaged couple in the room. Maybe we should ask Jess and David if they've had an opportunity to think about wedding plans."

Jess has barely touched her dinner, preferring to look from her dazzling ring to David's eyes and back again.

"I think it's going be awhile," she admits. "David hasn't had a chance to tell his parents yet. I am _not_ looking forward to that phone call." Her voice trails off.

"Whatever they say, honey, you have our full support." Megan reaches across the table and clasps her daughter's hand, and then David's. "We love you, David, and we welcome you into our family with open arms."

"Thank you," David says with emotion. "Jess and I have felt your support in everything we've done."

Tears spring to Jess' eyes. "Thanks, Mom," she whispers.

Megan, too, wipes away a tear. "Sweetheart, I can't wait to help you girls with your wedding planning." Her gaze includes Abby. "It's one of the greatest joys I look forward to as a mother."

Jess' smile in return is sincere, and Megan knows the rift between them is being healed.

"Only your girls, Mom?" Connor smirks. "What about your sons?"

"Oh?" Danielle interjects. "Do you have something to announce?"

"Uh, no." He looks sheepish. "Never mind."

Kevin shakes his head at his brother and looks at his parents. "Have you thought about where you want to go on your honeymoon?"

Mick and Megan turn to each other and share a knowing smile.

"It hardly matters," Mick says huskily, his eyes never leaving Megan's.

"How come?" asks Carrie, who has been lobbying her mother for a specific summer vacation destination since Halloween.

"Grandpa means that we've been on a honeymoon before, sweetie," Megan says, trying to keep a straight face and not blush.

Mick clears his throat. "It's not where you go, but who you're with. That's all." He pauses, taking a deep breath. "That's everything."

There is appreciative silence around the table until Connor pipes up.

"Sheesh! Way to lower the bar, Dad!"

Mick shoots him a look, then addresses Megan, taking her hand. "Paris then. How about it?"

"I have a counter-offer," she says.

"Is it fit for young ears?" Mick teases, glancing at their granddaughters.

Megan blushes again, but she's relieved that the granddaughters in question are debating each other about having apple pie or pumpkin pie, or a piece of both.

"How about we honeymoon at home – at my place. And spend Valentine's Day in Paris."

"There's my romantic." He kisses her cheek.

Megan squeezes his hand in his lap and changes the subject. "Dinner was scrumptious! Thank you, Nell, Jess, David."

"Everyone had a hand in it," Nell says.

"But you three did the lion's share." Megan stands and begins removing plates, motioning for everyone else to stay seated. "Is anyone ready for dessert?"

"Oh, I am," Mick's eyes give her a quick once-over.

She puts on a look of pretend shock. "See why I need to marry him sooner rather than later?"

"That's not going change a thing," he promises.

Despite her insistence on clearing the table herself, Mick rises to help her. After they place their stacks of plates in the sink, he impulsively takes her hand and pulls her through the door into the hallway, where he scoops her into his arms and kisses her in a way that convinces her that their honeymoon is going to fulfill her every dream – and then some.

. . .

"Aaand, they're gone," Connor laughs.

"What a day!" Sarah remarks. "A wonderful meal – thank you for the invitation – and two engagements!"

"You never know what to expect at an O'Brien family dinner!" Kevin takes her hand.

"I can hardly wait until the next one." She smiles.

"It looks like the next one will be to celebrate Mom and Dad's wedding – like, soon!" Connor says. "It doesn't sound like they're putting much thought into it. Should we be planning something for them?"

"Says the guy who can't afford three wedding presents!" Kevin laughs.

.

See Chapter Six

.

 _If you love Mick and Megan as much as I do, be sure to check out my other stories:_

 _NEW_ _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Fear of Flying  
_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, The One That I Want_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Where the Wind Blows_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Once a Promise_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Mother of the Bride, 2 chapters_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Love Song_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, First Kiss_

 _The Hallmark Channel's 'Chesapeake Shores' — Mick & Megan O'Brien, 9 chapters_

 _Chesapeake Shores — Megan at the Met — Mick and Megan O'Brien, 6 chapters_

 _Thank you for reading, and please consider writing a review of this story!_

 _Annette Zoaps_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **'** **Countdown to the Special Day'**

"So this is it." Bree runs her hand over the smooth wood of the now-famous duck bench, still in the living room and serving as extra seating for the time being.

"Such a simple thing, yet it manages to bring so much happiness," Simon says softly. "Do you think it will do the same for us?"

"It's only been a week, but the first two couples to be engaged on it are still going strong – so far. Jess and David worked up the courage to tell his folks they're getting married. If _that_ didn't break them up, I don't think anything can!"

"So, darling? How would you like to do this, and how many O'Briens must be present so we can make it official – again? Mind you, I'm not complaining! I'll ask you to marry me every day until you take me as your husband, if that's what you desire."

"I don't care if anyone's here to witness it! It's just that somehow Mom and Dad and Jess and David got this tradition started, and I'll be darned if I'm going to break it! So do it now. I mean, if you want to. If you're ready. I'm ready if you are. Ugh! I'm rambling, aren't I!"

"Just a wee bit, dearest. One would think you hadn't been proposed to merely a week ago." He kisses her hand and kneels before her, holding the ring he gave her on Christmas Day. "Bree, my love. Will you – once again – agree to be my wife?"

"Bree Elizabeth O'Brien!"

Bree's parents unexpectedly walk into the room.

"Megan, that's my line."

"Oh, Mick! We have _three_ daughters engaged now!"

"Well, she hasn't said _yes_ ," Simon says, his smile wide and utterly confident.

"Turn around, Mick! They want privacy!" Megan pushes Mick out the doorway they just entered and quickly follows him.

"Um, YES!" Bree calls out.

Megan squeals and sprints back in, joyfully taking her daughter in her arms and including Simon in the hug.

Entering fast on her heels, Mick says, "As the father of the bride – as the father of _three_ brides – I congratulate you both! Now, anybody know where I can take out a loan?"

. . .

Nell and Megan are busy in the kitchen, cleaning up after a satisfying meal, as the rest of the family lingers around the big dining table, admiring rings and comparing marriage proposals.

"I may have gotten engaged first, but I'm thinking Trace needs to ask me again before we get married," Abby says. "That duck bench is magic!"

Drying dishes together, Megan sighs repeatedly, and her serene smile tells Nell that she's deeply content and at peace.

"I know, Megan." Nell gives her a quick hug. "It's been a long time since I've been this happy, myself!"

Megan squeezes her hand. "What did we do to deserve it?"

"Not a thing, my dear girl! All we had to do was follow our heart. I'm so glad that my son followed his and invited you back home, and that you followed yours and agreed."

"I've never asked him why he did that after all these years. I assumed it was because the children were home."

"Darlin', it was because he loved ya. The children were just an excuse. And you came back not just for the children, didn't ya?"

"Maybe!" She laughs. "Oh, Nell, he's in my blood! I never got over him. I never could."

She glances over her shoulder and sees her fiancé still seated at the table, gazing at her with an expression of love and longing. They both purse their lips slightly in the suggestion of a kiss.

"Megan, I want to thank you for moving your wedding to the church. I know Mick doesn't feel at home there, but it means so much to me that your marriage will be consecrated in the house of God."

"When we spoke to Pastor Wade about giving us a blessing, he convinced us that it made sense. The courthouse couldn't hold half the people we wanted to be there. And the time constraints were ridiculous. The pastor was so warm and welcoming, that even Mick couldn't say no!"

"Are you taking my name in vain?" Mick looms behind Megan and slides his arms around her waist.

"Your name, my dearest, is the sweetest word I know."

She smoothes her hands over his, and he squeezes her tighter, bending to plant a warm kiss on her cheek.

"Ma, go sit with the kids and let me take over. I'm missing my bride."

"Hah! The two of you side by side? Do ya think you'll get any work done?" Nell swats her son with a towel and joins her grandchildren at the table.

"She may have a point," Megan says, turning to face him and sinking fully into his embrace.

. . .

"No presents, Abby!"

Two days before the wedding, Megan is adamant.

"I told you kids weeks ago. Children shouldn't have to give their own parents wedding gifts. If we'd done things the right way, we'd have only gotten married once and, of course, none of you were at _that_ wedding."

"Besides, we have everything we could want or need." Mick says, tightening his arm around Megan's shoulder as proof she's the fulfillment of every desire of his heart. "Once we get back from Paris and move your mother's things here, we'll have even more than we need."

"Only my personal things and our painting," Megan corrects. "Let's leave the furnishings there."

"So you really don't want any presents?" Caitlyn asks, frowning along with her sister.

"Oh, my sweet girls!" Megan gathers both granddaughters into a hug. "There _is_ one thing I really, really want."

She has the girls' undivided attention, and Megan notices Mick listening closely.

"A message of love," she says. "If you're happy for us, tell us so. But I want you to write it down, so we can keep it forever."

The girls giggle, thrilled to have an assignment, and confident they can accomplish it.

"While I was in New York, I saved every note my family sent – no matter how short they were, no matter how ordinary they seemed."

Mick frowns, and Megan knows he's remembering a few angry missives he mailed after she left him.

"Nana helped your momma and your aunts and uncles write to me, and I treasure those letters more than anything. Besides, I know your penmanship is perfect!"

Caitlyn laughs. "That's because you practice with us, Mimi."

"So, I can't wait to read your notes and add them to my collection."

"Let's go decide what we want to say!" Carrie exclaims, leading her sister up the stairs.

"You're keeping your house furnished, Mom?" Abby asks. "What are you planning to do with it?"

"I was going to see if any of you kids wanted to live there. If not, I'd like Jess and David to manage it for us as a vacation rental."

"I thought you might be leaving it furnished as a back-up plan," Abby says, point-blank. "I just wanted to be sure."

"Heavens no!" Megan looks shocked. "If I want to live anywhere but here, it will be because your father and I decide to move together." She turns to Mick. "Honey, you have my word."

"Megan, you have _my_ word that if I get so much as a hint you might be unhappy, I'll drop everything and make it right between us. I'll even write you love notes, just because they're important to you. And because I love you." He kisses her forehead.

"I'd like that. But be careful what you write, in case they fall into the wrong hands." She winks at him and tips her head toward their daughter.

Abby laughs.

"As for you, young lady," Megan begins.

"Uh oh!" Abby says with a giggle.

"It's not like you to be worried and suspicious of our motives. You know there's no 'back-up plan' in either of our minds. What's really troubling you, sweetheart? Is it because Trace isn't home yet?"

"Yes. You're right. I know he's on his way. The tour is finally on break and the roads are clear. He calls every few hours. It's just that he's been gone so long. And we haven't been able to exchange our own Christmas gifts. I guess I'm just being 'Crabby Abby,'" she says, using the name her sisters coined for her when they were young.

"Come here, honey."

Megan slides over and makes room for their daughter between her and Mick, who pulls a nearby blanket over their laps.

"You're never too old for your parents to comfort you," Megan says, stroking her hair.

"No, I'm not too old for that." She sighs and snuggles down between them. "It's been a long time since I had both of you to cuddle with. I forgot how good it feels."

"It feels good to us, too, sweet baby girl."

The sound of the front door opening brings everyone to attention.

"Trace?" Megan wonders.

"Abby!" Trace's familiar voice fills the entryway.

Abby struggles to break free from the blanket, launches herself off the couch and runs to him.

"I'm very thankful to that boy for getting here in one piece and in plenty of time," Mick says. "And for giving us our first moment alone in hours!"

Megan smiles, quickly closing the gap between herself and her beloved. "I'm just happy that all of our ducklings, and our ducklings-to-be, are finally home."

Since they're sure Trace and Abby will be enjoying their reunion for at least a few more minutes, the O'Briens kiss each other deeply and passionately, in a way they feel free to do only when no one's around.

"Just two more days, sweetheart," Megan whispers, winding her fingers through Mick's hair.

"Two days is a long time! It's not too late to elope tonight," Mick teases, pressing kisses slowly along her neck.

Megan sighs and melts into him.

"Trace! Trace!" Two young voices echo from the top of the stairway, and the patter of footsteps immediately follows.

Mick and Megan reluctantly pull their arms from around each other. They sit up straight and wait for Abby, Trace and their granddaughters to round the corner.

There's no question that the duck bench, sitting opposite them, will soon be called upon to work its charm.

.

See Chapter Seven

.

 _If you love Mick and Megan as much as I do, be sure to check out my other stories:_

 _NEW Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Fear of Flying_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, The One That I Want_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Where the Wind Blows_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Once a Promise_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Mother of the Bride, 2 chapters_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Love Song_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, First Kiss_

 _The Hallmark Channel's 'Chesapeake Shores' — Mick & Megan O'Brien, 9 chapters_

 _Chesapeake Shores — Megan at the Met — Mick and Megan O'Brien, 6 chapters_

 _Thank you for reading, and please consider writing a review of this story!_

 _Annette Zoaps_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **'** **Messages of Love'**

Mick and Megan solemnly sit as instructed on two stools at the front of the church's meeting hall, but they're not sure what's in store.

With family and guests assembled after the simple and solemn wedding ceremony in the sanctuary next door, Nell approaches the couple and presses a card into Megan's hand.

"A little birdie told us that your only request is that we write you a message saying how much we love you. But the family has decided to _tell_ you and speak the words from our hearts."

Megan and Mick exchange a look, clearly not prepared for this turn of events.

"As the oldest member of this rambunctious O'Brien family, it is my great pleasure to go first."

Megan tenderly holds Nell's envelope and clasps her husband's hand, as his mother takes a step back and begins to speak.

"To Mick, my beloved eldest son, and Megan, the daughter I never had, but whom I love with all my heart. This is a joyous day – and far too long in coming! There were times, my precious ones, when I wasn't sure I would still be on this earth by the time you came to your senses. You were in my prayers every day, which the good Lord saw fit to answer."

She points to the heavens. "But you took your sweet time, didn't ya!" She laughs, and everyone joins her.

"My loves." She steps closer, placing her hands affectionately on each of their cheeks. "As your mother," she looks at Mick. "As your mother, too, Megan, if you'll allow."

Megan quickly nods.

"I bless you both from the deepest depths of my heart. We have a saying in Ireland: 'May God be with you and bless you. May you see your children's children. May you be poor in misfortunes, and rich in blessings. And may you know nothing but happiness, from this day forward.' I proclaim this for you today, and tomorrow, and to the end of your days. Amen, and amen."

Mick and Megan rise and embrace the one who stood for them, when they had neither the strength nor the heart to stand for themselves.

"Dearest Nell," Megan whispers. "We wouldn't be here without you. We owe you everything."

Mick gives his mother a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Ma. You're the best."

He takes Nell's arm and reverently escorts her to her seat, returning quickly to his place beside Megan with something in his hands.

"I snagged us a handful of tissues, sweetheart. I think we're gonna need 'em," he whispers, handing half to Megan, who smiles her thanks and immediately uses one to dry her eyes.

They take each other's hands again and prepare for the speeches to come.

Abby stands and takes her place alone in the center of the room, facing her parents.

She appears ready to read from a page she holds in slightly trembling fingers, when she is joined by her daughters, followed by Trace, who has his guitar in hand.

"Our message of love to you, Mom and Dad, is a song we wrote together," she announces.

Trace strums a chord, and Abby sings the first verse of a song about love, hope and new beginnings. Though not professionally polished, her voice is pure and strong.

Trace starts the girls on the chorus, which they finish as a duet, and all four join together for the closing verse, stirring the emotions of the wedding couple, and everyone in the room.

After the last notes fade away, they step forward, give Mick and Megan a hug and a kiss, and hand them their sheet music, one by one.

"That was absolutely beautiful!" Megan says with a catch in her throat. "But with Trace gone, when did you find the time?"

"There's always time with Facetime," Carrie states, matter-of-factly.

"You're right! What was I thinking?" Megan kisses her granddaughters, who laughingly wipe their grandmother's happy tears from their cheeks as they run to their seats.

"We were already working on a song for you when the girls decided that their lyrics were exactly what you were looking for in a love note," Abby explains. "And see, they handwrote the words on their own pages, and signed them."

"Oh, honey, my sweet girls, dear Trace. We will cherish these forever!"

As Megan is still wiping away tears, Kevin takes the floor.

"Thanks, Abby. How do you expect us to follow _that_!" He laughs, and then his expression turns deadly serious.

"Mom, ever since you left – and even before you left – I was waiting for the other shoe to drop. And it always did." Kevin clears his throat and refers to his handwritten notes.

Megan puts a hand over her mouth, uncertain what he's about to say, but Mick pulls her close with his arm around her waist. She knows she can weather whatever comes, as long as they're together.

"I know bad things happen to everyone, but I made a practice of looking for them, and expecting them, and finding them. Now, for the first time I can remember …" Kevin breathes in deeply and exhales. "I don't find myself looking for the bad anymore. I'm free from worrying about what may come. I don't know if it's because you're the leaders of this family, so the change had to begin with the command at the top, as they say. But somehow, what you've done in repairing your past has given me hope for the future. And I'm so grateful to you both."

The former soldier approaches his mother first, hugs her and kisses her cheek rather formally, and steps to his father, offering one hand to shake while embracing him with the other.

He stands erect, spins on one foot and strides purposefully to his seat – where he promptly stifles a sob with a fistful of tissues.

Sarah slides her arm around him and leans her head on his shoulder.

Bree appears a little shaken after witnessing Kevin's emotional reaction. Stepping forward, she holds a pristine, typed page. But before reading from it, she says, "You know that writers often make the worst speakers, so I apologize in advance."

Megan smiles in sympathy and nods her encouragement.

"Mom, Dad," Bree reads. "You taught me that love is worth fighting for."

She looks at Simon and then back to her parents.

"I learned from you that a bad decision can be undone, and a new beginning can spring from it. That if you're willing to put your heart on the line, you can take back hurtful words and rejection. Even if you don't believe in fairy tales, you can find the love of your life, despite the odds, and write yourself a storybook ending."

She offers a crooked grin and hands the paper to her parents, with a hug and a kiss for each.

Family and friends clap as she joins Simon at the table, where she basks in his adoring approval.

Connor is champing at the bit take his turn. He leaps to the center of the room and makes a show of straightening his tie.

" _Ahem!_ Love is like a rowboat that has its name painted upside-down," he asserts.

Danielle gets the joke and tries to control her laughter, as the assembled guests look at each other, puzzled.

"Nah, not really! But I got the jury's attention!"

Groans and boos greet his words.

"Let's lay out the facts of this case."

The groans get louder.

"I object!" Kevin shouts from the sidelines.

"You don't have, as we say in legalese, _'standing'_ to object." Connor gives a dramatic bow, complete with hand flourishes.

"The facts are these: Dad was desolate without Mom. Mom was miserable without Dad. And these two stubborn people _still_ took seventeen years to find their way back to each other! For this utter disregard for their own feelings – and ours – I say we give them a life sentence – with the first two weeks to be spent in solitary confinement, if you know what I mean." He wiggles his eyebrows, Groucho Marx style.

More groans and wadded napkins, along with cheers and a burst of applause, follow him as he walks back to his seat, bowing every few steps along the way.

"I sent him to law school to become a standup comedian!" Mick pretends to lament. "Bravo, son!"

"Where's your printed page, honey?" Megan asks, as she presses the other notes to her heart.

Connor points to his sister. "I'll get Bree to type it up."

"I am not your court reporter!" Bree retorts.

When the noise dies down, Jess stands. She holds a bare outline in her hands, but proceeds to speak without looking at it.

"For years I felt like an orphan," she begins, her chin trembling.

"Jess!" Abby exclaims, as their parents wear looks of shock.

Her father starts to go to her, but Megan stops him.

"Mick, let her do this," she whispers.

"No, don't be upset!" Jess continues. "I don't mean it like it sounds. I was a little kid, and I could only think of myself. But I'm grown up now, and I know that every one of us felt alone and abandoned – and you, Mom, felt it more than anyone. You had all us kids, and you tried to meet our needs, but no one was there to meet yours. And Dad, you did everything you thought a man should do for his family. You really tried, and I don't blame you for getting it totally and completely wrong."

She laughs, taking the hurtfulness out of her words.

"Like Bree said, you took a bad situation, and finally, _finally_ turned it around. You both worked hard to earn our trust – and each other's. Plus, your first marriage taught us what _not_ to do, so our own marriages will be better for it."

Mick gives a regretful laugh. "Sweetheart, it taught me what not to do, too!"

"I love you, Mom and Dad. I really do." Jess accepts David's handkerchief and wipes away a wave of tears. "And I'm happy our family is whole again."

David stands and puts his arms around her, soon joined by Mick and Megan, who envelop the two in a loving embrace.

As if on cue, Nell, Abby, Kevin, Bree and Connor are at their side for a big O'Brien family hug.

.

See Chapter Eight

.

 _If you love Mick and Megan as much as I do, be sure to check out my other stories:_

 _NEW Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Fear of Flying_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, The One That I Want_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Where the Wind Blows_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Once a Promise_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Mother of the Bride, 2 chapters_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Love Song_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, First Kiss_

 _The Hallmark Channel's 'Chesapeake Shores' — Mick & Megan O'Brien, 9 chapters_

 _Chesapeake Shores — Megan at the Met — Mick and Megan O'Brien, 6 chapters_

 _Thank you for reading, and please consider writing a review of this story!_

 _Annette Zoaps_


	8. Chapter 8

.

 **The Hallmark Channel's 'Chesapeake Shores'**

Mick & Megan O'Brien

By Annette Zoaps

.

 **Chapter 8**

 **'** **The End is Only the Beginning,' Part I**

"Oh, Mick. I had no idea what I was asking when I told the girls I wanted notes from everyone instead of presents. I'm drained!"

With the family's speeches over and a wedding reception dinner catered by Sally's Cafe being served, everyone has a chance to talk among themselves, including the newlyweds.

"Emotional as all get-out — but honest," Mick agrees. "Nothing's been left unsaid. And if anyone has reservations, they're keeping them to themselves. As they should! Today's our day, and that's that."

Megan laughs. "I love how you make pronouncements and expect everything to happen _just as Mick O'Brien says_. Don't get me wrong, I love your confidence, and I rely on your strength more than you know. But haven't you learned by now that nothing in life is predictable?"

"Trust me, sweetheart. I learned that lesson many years ago — the hard way."

His gaze holds hers as he takes her hand, and Megan is certain it's a lesson neither of them will ever forget.

"Maybe _some_ things are predictable," she teases.

"Oh, I can think of a few things I have _no_ doubts about." He winks. "But they'll have to wait until later."

His familiar grin makes her heart skip a beat and brings a blush to her cheeks.

"What!" he says, feigning innocence as he raises her hand to his lips. "Tsk! Where did your mind go, Mrs. O'Brien!"

. . .

"Our wedding is next," Trace says, putting his arm around Abby's shoulders and pulling her close. "Just a couple of weekend shows next month, and then I'm all yours."

"Thank you, Trace. I know it's a sacrifice …"

"No, Abby," he interrupts. "Nothing that keeps us close is a sacrifice."

"If there's one thing I learned from Mom and Dad's divorce it's that you can't nurture a marriage when you're rarely together. Saving my vacation weeks for our honeymoon and then to join you on tour in July will give us the best of both worlds."

They smile and turn their attention to the girls.

"I love my necklace, Trace." Carrie moves her teardrop-shaped tourmaline birthstone pendant back and forth under the lights, watching it sparkle.

"I love mine, too!" Caitlyn echoes. "I'm glad you proposed to us."

"Your mom and I have been engaged for awhile, but I had something special in mind for you girls — and that duck bench was the perfect place to ask you. Thank you for saying 'yes' to having me as your stepfather. You know I love you both."

"We know," they say in unison, followed by, "Jinx!"

. . .

After the cake has been cut and served, the bridal couple stands before their guests.

"Megan — my bride, my wife, the love of my life." Mick pauses from his remarks to give her a kiss, soft and sweet, yet more than enough to set her heart fluttering.

"No point in going into our story — everyone here knows it almost as well as we do."

Family and friends laugh.

"What matters _today_ isn't our past, it's our future, which is where promises come in."

He pulls a tightly sealed envelope from his pocket.

"My 'messages of love' are words from my heart to yours, Megan. We didn't expect speeches from everyone tonight, so I wasn't planning on reading my list to you. Not only are there are too many vows to mention, but some of them are for your eyes only." He smiles. "But one thing I want you to know — my Megan, my love — is that I will adore you forever. That's my promise. One of them, anyway."

He lands a kiss on her waiting lips, and she revels in the thrill of his touch.

"Your turn, darling," Mick prompts.

She smiles. "I'm a little like our daughter — public speaking isn't my strength."

Gaining encouragement from Mick's arm tightening around her waist, she continues.

"I wasn't planning on making a long speech, either, and my note is waiting for _you_ at home."

At the slight lift of her eyebrows, Mick nods and tucks the card he's holding safely into his pocket.

"I love you, Mick." She touches his cheek. "Every bride says this to her groom, but no one means it more than I do. I've loved you since we were kids. I loved you when we were apart. And I promise I will love you always."

Megan looks into her husband's eyes and catches her breath when she sees the depth of emotion revealed in them.

She is thankful when people tap against their glasses, so eager is she to share another kiss with the man she adores. When their lips part, Mick gives a satisfied sigh, as though he's just enjoyed a sumptuous feast.

For just a moment, Megan feels there's no one else in the room — in the world — except Mick. His gaze, too, is focused on the woman he married — the bride of his youth whom he longed for, and who came back to his waiting heart.

He takes a slow breath and announces, "Before this evening ends, I have a surprise for you, sweetheart."

They've already been taken by surprise by their family during their reception, so when her eyes register uncertainty, he adds, "It's just for fun."

.

 **See Chapter Nine**

.

 _If you love Mick and Megan as much as I do, be sure to check out my other stories:_

 _NEW! Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, The Whiskers of Machu Picchu, 2 chapters_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Come Let Me Love You_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Fear of Flying, 3 chapters_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, The One That I Want_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Where the Wind Blows_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Once a Promise_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Mother of the Bride, 2 chapters_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Love Song_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, First Kiss_

 _The Hallmark Channel's 'Chesapeake Shores' — Mick & Megan O'Brien, 9 chapters_

 _Chesapeake Shores — Megan at the Met — Mick and Megan O'Brien, 6 chapters_

 _._

 _I want to take a moment to thank everyone who has been reading and making positive comments about my stories!_

 _I appreciate it more than you know!_

 _Annette Zoaps_

.


	9. Chapter 9

.

 **The Hallmark Channel's 'Chesapeake Shores'**

Mick & Megan O'Brien

By Annette Zoaps

.

 **Chapter 9**

 **'** **The End is Only the Beginning,' Part II**

Mick gives a signal, and the music from their dance recital begins to play. He bows, and Megan takes his hand, smiling in delight.

The couple's steps are so well remembered that even though they haven't rehearsed in months, they fall right back in perfect rhythm.

When their choreographed solo ends with a final dip, Mick adds a courtly kiss as the finale.

As the music flows on, they continue with a few simple dance moves. Their children and partners join them on the floor, and Carrie and Caitlyn dash to their grandparents' side.

"Mimi, you look like a princess!" Caitlyn says, fingering the lace overlay on Megan's gown.

"Cinderella!" Carrie specifies.

"Thank you! I feel like a princess today." Megan gathers the sisters in a hug. "Oh, my precious girls. Your song was beautiful!"

"You even touched this old buzzard's heart," Mick proclaims with a smile. "Hey, maybe we need to book 'The Winters Sisters' on stage at The Bridge — for real, this time!"

The girls laugh and take their grandparents' hands, moving in a circle with them.

"Oh, now you want to dance?" Mick says, twirling each granddaughter as they giggle. "You couldn't wait to ditch us on the dance floor last year." He suddenly gives Megan a look of wonder. "And what a good thing that turned out to be. A _very_ good thing."

"It changed our lives!" Megan agrees, growing misty at the memory.

"I'm getting dizzy!" Caitlyn squeals.

The girls let go of their grandfather's hand, turning to their grandmother with pleading eyes.

"Can we try and catch the bouquet?" Carrie asks.

"Please, please, please!" Caitlyn begs.

"Do you girls have any husbands I don't know about?" Megan teases.

"Nooooo!" They make faces at her and at each other.

"Then of course! In fact, it's about time we take care of that. Go ask your mom to gather the ladies around."

They scramble to obey.

"We'll be home soon," she whispers to Mick as she picks up her bouquet.

"Not soon enough," he says softly in return, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Happy, sweetheart?"

"Never happier," she sighs, her heart fully at peace.

"This way, Mom," Abby shouts after calling all the single ladies to line up. "I'm next, you know!"

"I'm not playing favorites!" Megan laughs.

She turns her back to the assembly and gives the bouquet a toss. She spins to see who winds up with it, and hears shrieks of dismay as her basketball-playing son leaps up and catches it midair.

"Connor!"

Abby, Bree and Jess direct scowls at him.

. . .

"Who wants bid on this beautiful bunch of flowers and a guarantee to be the next bride standing?" Connor pitches, as though he were a sideshow barker.

His sisters storm back to their seats, exasperated at his antics.

However, when Danielle raises her hand, Connor is the one taken by surprise.

"Uh, your bid?" he asks, adding as a whisper, "You don't have to do this."

She smiles and taps her cheek for a kiss, which he gives her, and she kisses him in return.

"I know it's not official without the duck bench," she says. "But Connor, will you marry me?" She leans in and breathes into his ear, "You started this. Are you brave enough to finish it?"

"Heck, yeah!" He takes her in his arms and twirls her around. "How could I turn down a woman who can keep King Connor on his toes!"

" _King Connor_?" She laughs. "Oh, no! This king is begging to be dethroned!"

"And you're just the one to do it," he says, his kiss leaving no doubt he's met his match.

When they finally take a breath and look around, they find themselves surrounded by O'Brien siblings, parents and one grandmother who offer hugs and congratulations.

"You're the lone holdout, bro," Connor says to Kevin as they pat each other's backs with genuine affection. "What do you say?"

"I'm not ready to be a husband — _yet_." He smiles at Sarah. "But I can't wait to be your best man."

. . .

After a joyful send-off amid a hailstorm of flower petals, Mick and Megan ride in the back of a limousine, ready to start their new life together.

No longer a need to hold back, they can't get enough of each other. The cold winter evening is no match for the warmth they generate in each other's arms.

"Mick, I'm so happy," Megan says softly, punctuating her words with light, sweet kisses along his strong jaw-line. "Here we are, married, and _four_ of our children are engaged! I can hardly believe the joy that surrounds us."

"It's because of you, sweetheart," Mick, says, claiming his bride's lips with a familiarity born from years of knowing her, loving her, wanting her.

"I don't see that I merit praise, but it's sweet of you to say." She sighs, reveling in feel of him in her arms.

"It's true, darling. Nothing broke loose in our lives until you came back. We were all tied up in knots, but you changed everything. You changed us."

"I was tied up worse than any of you," she recalls, holding him tightly as she remembers her lonely days in New York. "You changed our lives when you invited me back, Mick. _You_ opened the door. It scares me how empty my life would be if you hadn't. Or if I'd turned you down."

"I'd already made up my mind that if you decided not to come, I would have gone to you. I didn't know what I wanted, but I had an idea that fighting with you — even if that was all we had left between us — would have been more satisfying than my empty, miserable existence."

"We did argue at first, didn't we." She strokes his cheek tenderly. "Now, I hardly remember why."

"From the minute I saw you getting out of that taxi the night of the fireworks — in that slinky black dress, no less — I was off-kilter. Sure, I invited you to come for a visit, but I wasn't expecting you to look so, you know, _wow_! I didn't know how to handle all the feelings that came roaring back."

"So you provoked me on purpose?"

"I _had_ to provoke you — for fear I'd _propose_ to you every time our paths crossed! 'Ms. O'Brien, we've hardly seen each other in fifteen years, but will you marry me again?' I'm sure _that_ would have gone over well."

"Good thing you didn't! I was so far outside the family circle, I would have thought you were making a cruel joke at my expense."

"I swear to you, my proposal would have been one-hundred percent sincere. But I decided I'd better wait until I was sure you loved me as much as I love you."

She laughs softly. "Mick, I've always loved you — even when I could hardly stand to be in the same room with you. And now …" She sighs. "I can hardly stand to be away from you."

"Together forever, sweetheart," he promises, cradling her in his arms.

"This ride is taking forever," she remarks. "Is he driving the long way home?"

So focused on her husband is she, it takes a few seconds for Megan to notice that they've left Chesapeake Shores and are heading toward Baltimore. She looks at Mick questioningly.

"I'm taking you away to a hotel in the city," he says, claiming another kiss — and a second, and a third.

"What about my place?" she asks, running her hand through his hair. "It's closer, you know."

"Not a chance!" he declares. "How many of our children have keys to your house?"

"All of them, of course. _Ohhh_." She grins, understanding his concern.

"And if they're following us …" He glances out the rear window. "Then I want us to be the only ones who have keys to our room — I think you'll agree we don't want to be disturbed tonight."

"I love our children dearly, but I can't count the number of times they burst in on us when they were growing up. You're right. They have good hearts and they're happy for us. But you're the _only_ company I want tonight."

"And tomorrow." He kisses her deeply. "And the next day. And the next. Until you're sick of me." He smiles.

She laughs. After all the years they've spent longing for each other, she knows they'll never tire of one another.

When he toys with the zipper at the neckline of her gown, she sits up straight, a thought occurring to her.

"Honey, I just realized that I don't have any other clothes with me. I thought we were going home."

"Hmmm, no clothes …" He wiggles his eyebrows wickedly.

She lands a playful swat on his chest.

"Actually, I packed some things for you," he says.

"How did you manage that?"

"The last few times I picked up your dry cleaning, I held on to a couple of pieces. And remember when I fixed the leak in your upstairs sink last week while you were at work? I confess, I took some things from your drawers. I even have your emergency overnight bag of makeup and stuff."

"What? How do you know about that?"

"All the times Abby told Bree, Jess and Ma about your travels to glamorous, far-off places — and I pretended I wasn't listening — she would describe how you sometimes had to fly overseas at the drop of a hat, and the tricks that made it easier — one of which was keeping a packed bag with all the essentials. I figured you might still have it, so I looked around until I found it."

"You sneak!" She gives a throaty laugh. "Did I ever tell you how brilliant you are?"

"I remember you calling me a lot of things over the years, but I don't remember that one coming up." He gives her a crooked smile.

"What have I called you?" she coaxes.

"You want the good list, or the bad?" He winks.

"The good one, of course. You know, to see if it's still accurate."

"I probably shouldn't sing my own praises," he says, feigning humility.

"Then allow me." She presses her cheek against his and whispers in his ear. "I remember calling you 'handsome, exciting, passionate.' And 'the man I adore, the love of my life, the only one for me' — it was true then, _and_ now. Oh, Mick. Even in the worst of times, I knew there would never be anyone else who could claim my heart."

"Megan, darling."

He nuzzles her neck and finds a warm hollow at the curve of her shoulder that enchants him. She catches her breath at his lingering, teasing touch.

"Yes, my love?" she whispers softly.

"I'm beginning to regret not taking the shorter drive to your place after all."

.

 **THE END**

.

 _This story is complete! If you love Mick and Megan as much as I do, be sure to check out my other stories:_

.

 _If you love Mick and Megan as much as I do, be sure to check out my other stories:_

 _NEW! Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, The Whiskers of Machu Picchu, 2 chapters_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Come Let Me Love You_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Fear of Flying, 3 chapters_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, The One That I Want_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Where the Wind Blows_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Once a Promise_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Mother of the Bride, 2 chapters_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Love Song_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, First Kiss_

 _The Hallmark Channel's 'Chesapeake Shores' — Mick & Megan O'Brien, 9 chapters_

 _Chesapeake Shores — Megan at the Met — Mick and Megan O'Brien, 6 chapters_

 _._

 _I want to take a moment to thank everyone who has been reading and making positive comments about my stories!_

 _I appreciate it more than you know!_

 _Annette Zoaps_

.


End file.
